Inevitable Fate
by RevesCasses
Summary: When Isabella Swan wakes up from her transformation, she remembers and recognizes everyone who was in the room with her. All except one, one that mattered the most to her, and yet she cannot remember him at all. Takes place during New Moon.
1. Transformation

* * *

Inevitable Fate

Summary: When Isabella Swan wakes up from her transformation, she remembers and recognizes everyone who was in the room with her. All except one, one that mattered the most to her, and yet she cannot remember him at all. Takes place during New Moon.

* * *

Chapter One: Transformation

Bella's POV

I stumbled and leaned against a tree trunk. I slid downwards against it and landed heavily on my butt. I was lost. I can't seem to find my way back to the meadow. Maybe it's lost forever. I'm so hopeless. Now wonder Edward doesn't want me anymore.

"_Edward..._" the name sent pain shooting to my missing heart. Tears started to well up in my eyes and slid down my cold cheeks. Why did Edward leave? Didn't he promise that we were going to be together forever? And that he would love me forever? I knew that was all but a lie. Oh Edward. How can you do this to me? The tears continued coming.

Suddenly, I was aware of a rustling sound coming from the bushes. A beautiful woman emerged from the shadows and advanced menacingly towards me. She had strawberry blonde hair and blood red eyes. _A vampire_... I thought.

"Come here girly. Oh why are you crying? Come here. Let me make you feel better." She purred. My legs obeyed as I stumbled to her. She smiled victoriously. Suddenly, she whipped her head around and behind her, stood a man in his twenties, with midnight hair and also blood red eyes. _That must be her companion._ Surprisingly, they started snarling at each other.

"Step away from her." The man said in a deep musical voice.

"This wench is mine. Find a different victim!" The woman snarled back. They lunged at each other. I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting to see the gore. After what seemed to be an eternity, the woman gave out a loud piercing scream. I opened my eyes to see the man burning the remnants of her. Bluish purple smoke spiraled up into the air. I looked up at the man. He was wearing just a simple black shirt that defined his well muscled upper body and a pair of faded jeans along with sneakers. He caught me looking at him and glared.

"What are you doing here Isabella?" He asked me.

"I could ask the same thing. Who are you and how do you know my name? Don't try to lie, but I know what you are. Why did you save me?" I shooted out questions.

He froze and had a mixture of a glare and a frown on his face. He sighed frustratedly.

"I'm not here to kill you. You should go home now. Charlie is about to reach home soon." He said, not answering my questions.

"How do you know so much about me? Are you a stalker?" I asked, fear building up in me. The man did not answer but looked me in the eyes.

Then, I remembered something. Throughout this past eight months, I could always feel someone or something watching over me. Protecting me from the dangers lurking out to get me. There was once when I fell down and hit my head hard onto the kitchen floor. I fainted. When I woke up, I found myself in my room, tucked under the covers on my bed. There was also a glass of water and a few tylenols placed on my bedside table when I woke up. And then before succumbed to sleep, I felt someone brush my lips light.

"It's you. You are my protector aren't you? Who are you?" My eyes widened.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm your protector. My name is Xavier."

"Why? Why are you helping me?" I asked sadly.

He didn't reply and merely looked at the bonfire he created to burn the vampire earlier.

Suddenly, the strangest of thoughts flashed through my mind. I'm sick of hurting myself and everyone. Wouldn't it be better if I just disappeared out of their lives completely?

"Xavier, I have a favour to ask of you." I said softly. Xavier looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I inhaled deeply and whispered, "Bite me. Change me."

His eyes widened a fraction but the calm and collected expression on his face did not change.

"No." He said curtly. My hopes shattered. I wanted to be changed. I needed to be changed.

"Please, Xavier. I'm begging you. I can't take any of this anymore. I refuse to hurt my loved ones anymore. I think I hurt them enough." I pleaded, tears streaming down from my eyes.

"What has hurt you so bad that you want this, Bella?" He asked sorrow evident in his voice. I looked at him and patted the space beside me softly. He nodded and walked to me. He sat down beside me. I began my story.

By the time I finished, I was crying again but onto Xavier's rock hard cold shoulder. He had an arm around me and was rubbing circles against my back.

"Is that why you want to give up everything? Because of Edward? What about Charlie? Don't you think he would feel depressed about this?" Xavier asked me, looking in my eyes again. Concern was clear in his red eyes now.

"Charlie will be depressed during the first few months but he can live without me. I know I sound selfish but please, please bite me, Xavier." I said pleadingly. I dried my tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"I'll ask you one more time. Are you very sure about this? Are you willing to give up everything to become a vampire?" He asked.

I nodded and he sighed frustratedly.

"Edward wouldn't be happy with this." He tried once more to dissuade me. I shook my head.

"I don't care about him anymore. It's my life, Xavier."

"It seems I have no choice but to comply. Forgive me for the pain, Bella." He said and leaned in. I felt his cold lips pressing onto my neck and he bit me. The last thing I could remember was screaming out in pain as the venom entered my bloodstream and making its way to my heart. Stopping it forever.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my first time writing a fanfic of Twilight and I do hope you readers enjoyed it. I kinda stole the idea of Xavier from a story _Sparkling Angel _by _vampvixen01 _and I do hope you would not mind. I kinda needed that idea so I'm sorry if you are pissed off. Do tell me what you guys think.

R&R alright? Flames are obviously accepted.

P/S: Oh and uh, I need a beta reader for this. Any volunteers?

Ciao,

Stephanie


	2. Who is he? Is he a new addition?

Inevitable Fate

* * *

Chapter Two: Who is he? Is he a new addition?

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily as the pain subsided. It took me a moment before I could register the faces of those who were in the room with me. I put names to the faces: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. But there was one I didn't know the name of. _All_ of them, however, were smiling in relief at me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

I smiled, sat up and replied, "I feel absolutely great Carlisle. What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Before anyone answered my question, Alice ran to me and hugged me. This time, I didn't even flinch at her weight. I hugged her back tenderly.

"I missed you _SO_ much, Bella! It's all Edward's fault! He made us leave!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at the unknown guy with bronze coloured hair and the same liquid-gold eyes.

"Hey Alice, don't hog Bella!" Emmett strode over and pulled me out from Alice's grasp. He gave me a bone crushing hug, similar to Alice's but much, much tighter.

"I missed you too, Emmett," I said. "Now put me down," I continued sternly as he was hugging me mid-air and my legs were hovering off the ground. Emmett laughed and planted me back on my feet. Esme hugged me next and kissed me on my forehead.

Jasper came forward and hugged me.

"It's finally nice to hug you without having to hold my breath. Welcome to the family, Bella." Jasper said sweetly. I grinned and kissed him on the cheek and then turned to hug Rosalie. Rosalie returned my hug tenderly and gave me a warm smile, which surprised me. The both of us were never close to each other but I guess she's warming up to me now. Great! The other guy—I think Alice called him Edward—then hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.

"It's good to have you back." He said to me.

"Which reminds me. Who are you? I don't seem to remember you from when I came over to visit them. Are you new?" I asked, earning frowns from all of the Cullens.

"Um...Are you joking Bella?" Emmett asked, laughing nervously.

"No seriously. Who is he? Is he a new addition to your family?" I asked, genuinly confused.

"Don't you remember Edward, Bella?" Esme asked, concerned.

I shook my head. The bronze-haired teen looked sad.

"You should stop joking you know, Bella. It's not funny. Don't you remember me at all?" Edward asked softly, pain evident in his voice.

"I swear I'm not joking," I protested.

"Carlisle, why does Bella only remember us and not Edward?" Jasper asked.

Just then, I noticed Emmett and Jasper each holding Xavier back with a hand.

"Hey guys, can you please release Xavier?" I asked as I made my way to Xavier.

"You know this guy?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I do."

"But he bit you, Bella," Emmett said, sounding even more confused.

"I know. I know. I asked him to," I said softly. Shock flashed through the Cullen family's eyes.

"But why? Why did you ask him Bella?" Edward asked.

"I...I...I don't remember," I stuttered, shocked as well. I tried recalling the reason, but then pain shot through my head, making me lose my footage. I fell backwards, but luckily Xavier caught me just as Edward reached for my hand. He glared at Xavier and Xavier glared back.

"I think I know why Bella cannot remember Edward. I have a theory, but I am not sure if it is right. Xavier, would you mind putting Bella back on the bed, we wouldn't want her to fall again," Carlisle said. Xavier nodded. He carried me bridal style and placed me gently on the bed. I sat up and stared at Carlisle.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I think you have to leave. You must not be here as I explain. You may listen through next door," Carlisle continued. Edward looked at Carlisle and then nodded. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Carlisle looked at us, his lips set in a thin line. He began explaining.

**Edward's POV**

I left the room silently and headed downstairs. I went to the piano and sat down on the bench. I began playing 'Kiss the Rain' by Korean pianist Yiruma. These past four months living without Bella were hell but I had no choice. If she stayed with me, she was bound to get even more hurt, so why not just break up and leave her?

I expected that she would move on but from what I dug from Xavier's mind, she was never in a good condition when I left. I shouldn't have done it. If I had a chance to turn back time, I would have made sure that I didn't force everyone to leave her. And now, the worst thing is she can't remember me at all. The pain must have been too much for her that her mind just decided to lock me away, forever... My heart, if I have one, hurts like hell. I feel like part of me has been ripped away, just like how Bella's memories of me are gone. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett's consoling aren't helping at all.

They are all saying that she would be able to remember me and that her memory loss will not last long, but I refuse to believe it. There may be hope, but I doubt it. I caused her too much pain already. I sighed. I heard the door to the room, my room, opening and everyone leaving it.

_Edward._ I heard Alice call my attention in her head. I looked up and saw her standing at the top of the stairs, with Jasper by her side.

_Bella cannot remember anything about you, I'm sorry, but I looked through the future and she will remember you soon. It's not a forever thing._ Alice reassured, making me even more frustrated. I looked at her and pity was evident in her eyes. I nodded dismissively and she went back to both her room, which she shared with Jasper as well.

I continued playing, but chose a different piece: Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. The others all came down, but they never entered the hall. I looked up as I felt someone there. Sure enough, Bella was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking as beautiful as ever. With her eyes closed, she was listening intently to the music I was playing and she had a smile gracing her lips. I stopped playing to admire her beauty and she opened her eyes.

Our eyes met and she quickly turned away. If she was still human, I bet she would be blushing right now.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked me as she walked to me, stopping beside the piano. I shook my head and gave her a smile that she claimed I dazzled her with. I patted the spot beside me and she sat down, still smiling.

"You can play the piano so beautifully." She said in awe. I smiled again and played a new piece: Claire de Lune.

She gasped in amazement.

"Debussy?"

"The one and only." I said, grinning at her reaction. It felt like déjà vu as only a few months ago she told me that this was one of her favourites.

"My mum used to play this around the house when I was younger." Bella said, smiling at me.

"I know. I know." I said a little too sadly. I mentally kicked myself.

**Bella's POV**

"I know. I know." Edward said with so much sadness in his voice. I wonder why he seems so sad. It must be something touchy to him. Edward is a very nice person and from what Carlisle said earlier, I think he is a very important person to me. Only, I can't remember him. If I'm right, I must be equally important to him too. I just wonder how much? I asked Alice earlier as she picked out clothes for me but she shrugged me off and refused to tell me anything.

"Edward..." I began softly. He looked at me, his fingers still playing.

"Who are you to me?" I asked, hoping that he would not get mad. His expression saddened and his answer came out as a surprise.

"I was your boyfriend." He said.

"Oh." I replied, shocked. If he was my boyfriend and I had forgotten everything about him, it must hurt him a lot.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked in his beautiful velvety voice.

"You're my boyfriend and I can't remember a thing about you. It must be very hard for you to accept this. I'm really sorry." I said softly. I don't know why but somehow, I feel like part of me is gone too, along with my memories of Edward. My heart feels very empty. This shows that I must have loved him a lot. Edward stopped playing and stared at me, pain etched across his beautiful face.

Suddenly, without warning, my face automatically leaned in to his and I kissed him full on his lips. He kissed me back softly and then pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I quickly apologized.

**Edward's POV**

She just suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I definitely did not expect that. I kissed her back and pulled away before the kiss got deeper. Right now, her memories of me are gone; meaning that she doesn't love me. She apologized and I merely nodded. I stood up and stretched my legs. I think now she assumes that I'm mad at her. I turned to smile at her.

"It's alright. I don't mind. We used to share deeper kisses." I joked so that she wouldn't feel that bad. She looked embarrassed and turned away.

"Aren't you hungry, Bella?" I asked her, changing the subject. Maybe I could bring her hunting.

Bella shook her head. "Carlisle gave me two glasses of blood just now so I'm ok."

I nodded. "Bella, would you follow me? There's someplace I would like to show you." I had the meadow in mind. Maybe if I brought her there, she would be able to recall something.

"Ok," She nodded and said softly.

* * *

A/N: O...kay so here's chapter two! I do hope you guys liked it! Oh and sorry for the long wait. I was visiting my grandmother at her village. That has no internet...So I spent my time typing but didn't get to go online to post it. Sorry! But I did finish chapter three and four They're gonna be up soon, as long as my beloved beta finishes beta-ing! Enjoy!

Review button is down there. Click it and tell me what you think!

Oh and many thanks to my beta, Lady V-Chan!

Yours,

Stephanie


	3. Memories

Inevitable Fate

* * *

Chapter Three: Memories

Bella's POV

He is bringing me somewhere deep in the forest. Oh god. I hope that now I will be able to balance well. I followed his lead and got out of the car.

"Come on, follow me," Edward said as he held out a hand for me to grip, just in case I still had my balancing problems. I accepted his hand and soon, we were running at a super fast speed. I relished in the speed, loving it. The wind whipped past me and made my hair, now a lighter shade of brown, messed up. Edward skidded to a stop and caught me as I nearly tripped from stopping so suddenly. He wound an arm around my waist and led me to an opening. It was beautiful─for a lack of better words. Wildflowers of different kinds were blooming beautifully and I could hear the gentle flow of a stream nearby. I smiled happily and turned to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said. I nodded, awestruck. He sped off and lay down under a tree as I bent down to pluck a stalk of lavender. I breathed in the calming scent before heading over to join Edward. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing calmly. He looked beautiful even as he lay there─like the Greek God, Adonis. It's no wonder that I fell for him. Maybe, just maybe, if he would give me another chance, I could fall for him again. He barely made any movement as I sat down beside him, perhaps lost in thought. My eyes swept over his pale white features; the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones and the smooth marble span of his forehead, partially obscured by a tangle of bronze hair...

I looked over at his eyes and found him staring at me. They were wide, warm with liquid gold, and framed by a thick fringe of black lashes. I could easily drown in his eyes. He grinned and I smiled back. A lock of hair slid from behind my ear and he reached out to tuck it back. His hand lingered a while on my cheek before he retracted his hand.

Before I even said anything, he looked away and sat up. Suddenly, a pain shot through my head, just like when I tried to remember why I asked Xavier to change me. Memories flooded my mind, but the clearest one was one that happened right here in the meadow. I saw the both of us talking, sharing, and then I saw Edward listening to my heart and me running my hands up and down his arm as he lay still. I remembered the first kiss we shared and me freaking out at the contact. I smiled.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" I heard Edward ask as I spaced off.

I snapped back into reality and smiled apologetically at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, full of concern.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

He raised a single alabaster eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

I sighed. I might as well get this over and done with. "Um... I had a flashback, about our first time here."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "You remember? What did you see?"

"Well, I saw us hiking up here and saw how you glittered in the sun, and also the few moments we shared," I said. Edward grinned boyishly.

"Can you tell me more about yourself and us?" I asked. Maybe this would bring out more memories. Or so I hope. Edward smiled softly and nodded. He told me about his past and also about the times we shared together. He was smiling as he shared with me our memories together and joked about how I was a danger magnet and was constantly put to danger. His mood changed and his eyes darkened as he came closer and closer to what happened four months ago.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It must be very hard for you," I said.

"It's alright. You would find out eventually." He shrugged it off and told me the one reason why I've forgotten everything about him. I now knew why this happened. He left me so heartbroken and hurt that I couldn't take it anymore and asked Xavier to change me. I was utterly shocked as he told me with so much pain in his voice and across his face.

"I regretted leaving you, and I swear that I'm not going to leave you ever again, Bella. Whether you still love me or not." Edward said this with such deep remorse in his voice, that I scooted over to him and enveloped him in a hug. His arms immediately found their way around my waist and he pulled me to his hard chest. I breathed in his scent and found myself liking it immediately. I shifted my position so that I was sitting on his lap and I lay my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes.

Edward's POV

I brought her to the meadow and she clearly loved it. She smiled at me and I grinned back. I sped off to lie down under a tree and closed my eyes, listening to nature's song. I heard Bella heading to me but I kept quiet. The silence was nice between us and I did not want to spoil our time together. Who knows? I may not get a moment like this with her anymore in the future. She might just move on and probably get together with Xavier. I felt her watching me so I opened my eyes. Our eyes locked and I grinned, she looked like a doe caught in the headlights. Bella grinned back. A lock of hair fell from behind her ear and obscured my view of her. I reached out and tucked the lock back behind her ear. Her hair was as smooth as ever, smelling like the strawberry shampoo she uses. My hand slid from her hair to her cheek. Her cheek was no longer warm like it used to be but it wasn't as cold as my skin. I retracted my hand, in case she didn't like the contact.

I quickly looked away and sat up before leaning against the trunk of the tree I was lying under. Bella suddenly doubled over in pain and spaced off. I looked at her worriedly and began calling her name She responded by snapping out of her reverie.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned and very worried.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," She lied.

I raised an eyebrow. Did she think I would believe that? She is a bad liar.

She sighed. "Um... I had a flashback, about our first time here."

I smiled. "You remember? What did you see?"

"Well, I saw us hiking up here and saw how you glittered in the sun, and also the few moments we shared," She said. I grinned. The moments we shared, huh? Such a cute way of putting how we spent time understanding each other more.

"Can you tell me more about yourself and us?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled. I'd expected that she would ask soon. I told her everything about my past and all the times we shared together, our fond memories. She digested everything calmly and smiled when I said she was a danger magnet. Then came the memories of four months ago. I never liked reviewing that particular time of my life or, more suitably, existence; the time I spent apart from her, the time I hurt her worst.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It must be very hard for you," She said, sensing my mood change.

I shrugged it off. Like I said, she would find out so why not just tell her now? She was clearly shocked. I could see it in her eyes and also across her face.

"I regretted leaving you, and I swear that I'm not going to leave you ever again, Bella. Whether you still love me or not." I said, sadly. Bella surprised me yet again; she moved closer to me and hugged me. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. Bella took in a deep breath and smiled. She shifted her position so that she sat on my lap. Her eyelids fluttered shut and I smiled. I ran my fingers through her hair and toyed with a lock.

After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes.

"Ready to go back?" I asked as the sky was beginning to darken. She nodded and unwound her arms from me. I released her and she stood up, stretching her legs. I stood up and stretched myself.

"Race you back!" Bella said and sped off. I chuckled and ran after her. I caught up to her and laughed even louder as she looked at me, shocked. I reached my Volvo first and even had time to lean back and relax before she reached it.

Bella's POV

I skidded to a stop and scowled at him as he stood there smirking victoriously.

"How can you run so fast and not even break a sweat?!" I demanded to know.

He smirked. "Practice, love. Practice." My scowl grew even deeper and he chuckled.

I huffed and slid into the passenger seat. I turned to look out of the window as Edward drove off.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked me with so much regret in his voice that I had to smile.

"No. I was just thinking," I said, and smiled at him. He sighed in relief and grinned.

"What about?" He asked in a curiosity-laden voice.

"Nothing important. Just wondering. You probably wouldn't want to know. It would bore you."

"You never know how much I would like to know what you're thinking about," Edward said solemnly. I had to laugh.

"Oh yeah. You can't read my mind can you? That's lovely. Anyways, I was thinking whether I might have powers like Alice and you or not," I confessed. He kept silent.

I honestly don't know Bella. I do hope you don't. Because then you would be in even more trouble. I heard Edward's voice say in my mind. I looked at Edward, shocked.

"Did you just say something?" I asked, for a split second doubting my sanity.

"No, why?" He asked me, frowning.

"Because I just heard you saying that you don't know if I would have powers and I would be in even more trouble if I did." I frowned. Edward almost skid to a stop as we reached the porch of the Cullen's house and looked at me in bewilderment. We grinned at each other as we understood what just happened. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Ahah! Here's chapter three! And the chapters just get longer and longer. Wow. Do you hope you like it! Look out for Chapter four!

Many thanks, Lady V-Chan!

Yours,

Stephanie


	4. Whoa Freaky!

Inevitable Fate

* * *

Chapter Four: Whoa. Freaky!

**Bella's POV**

We entered the house and all of them were in the hall, watching 'Meet The Fockers'. Rosalie and Emmett were nestled on a loveseat, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch whereas Jasper and Alice were lounging on the carpet. They looked up as we entered the house.

"Hey guys. Did you have a nice time?" Alice asked. _And I hope you played nice, Edward. _She added in her mind. I smiled and answered for the both of us.

"We had a great time. The meadow was beautiful. And Edward played nice so you don't have to worry, Alice." I said. Alice looked at me, shocked.

"H-How did you know what I thought?" Alice stammered. The others looked at Edward and I as we both grinned like crazy.

"We found out Bella's powers." Edward enlightened them, grinning even wider.

"So you can read minds too?" Emmett asked.

"Yup!" I said enthusiastically.

They groaned. Well, at least Emmett and Alice did. "So now not only do we have to protect our privacy from Edward but from you too? Just great." Emmett complained.

"The thing is, Emmett, your mind is like a lake with no shadows, just clear glass. There's nothing in there that you wouldn't say aloud. So I don't think you would have a problem with Bella." Edward mocked.

We laughed and Emmett scowled at Edward, making us all laugh louder. Emmett soon joined in the laughter.

"So, Bella, are you sure that's your only power? You might have others." Carlisle suggested, once the laughter died down.

"Hmm...I haven't really thought about it. After all, we just discovered my power on our way back from the meadow." I said, musing.

"I'll check ahead and see whether Bella has any extra powers." Alice volunteered and I saw in her mind she was watching me ahead in the future, skimming through visions and she smiled.

I smiled and so did Edward. We both saw what my powers were through Alice's mind.

"It seems that Bella's power is going to be more than this. She can not only use _my_ power, but also Alice's and Jasper's. In short, she can manipulate anyone's powers." Edward explained to them. They all smiled.

"This is very interesting. But how does it work? Do you know?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement.

"Well, from what we saw through the visions, I can manipulate the powers as long as we are in short distance of each other. For example, I hope you don't mind, Jasper, but I'm going to borrow your powers a while." I said. Jasper nodded and I smiled. I channeled myself to Jasper's mind and forced myself to feel calm and calmness only. I felt that emotion surge through me and to the others. I looked around and sure enough, everyone in the room had calm looks on their faces.

"Felt that?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah. Whoa. Freaky. So you can have all the powers you want now?" Emmett questioned.

"Wait. There's something else. I too have my _own_ power." I said, grinning.

"Really?" Rosalie said, surprised.

"Yeah. In fact, I can force people to do whatever I want. I have to control them by mind though. It's rather complicated to explain." I said apologetically.

"That is wonderful, Bella." Esme said and hugged me. I hugged her back. She kissed me on my forehead and then released me.

"Wait a minute. Someone's missing. Where's Xavier?" I asked looking around for him.

"He went away. He never told us where, though." Jasper answered.

"Oh. I never got the chance to thank him." I said, crestfallen. Edward sighed.

"Bella, we have to discuss your sudden departure from Charlie. We would have to leave Forks soon." Carlisle said suddenly.

"Yes. They are saying that you ran away because of all the pressure." Esme said worriedly. Edward chuckled.

"That's the best reason they can come up with is it?" Edward said, amused. I glared at him.

"They must be so worried about me." I said and frowned.

"Yes, but there is no turning back. Especially not when you look like this." Emmett said, indicating my new light brown waist length hair and scarlet eyes. I nodded sadly. Edward draped an arm around me.

"Don't worry. It's all going to be fine." He assured me.

"No it's not. I acted rashly and now I bet Charlie is looking for me all over the town." I sniffled. Perhaps I shouldn't have done it; ask Xavier to change me. But from what Edward told me, I did it all because I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

Alice got up and hugged me

"You know what you need? A makeover and a brand new closet!" Alice said.

"Not to mention, a new car!" Rosalie added. I groaned.

"Guys...I don't want you to spend on me..." I whined.

"Oh don't argue Bella. You definitely need new clothes considering the fact that you don't have any clothes and your old ones wouldn't fit as well." Alice scolded.

"Plus, since you are one of us now, you would simply _love_ the speed and that is what your truck can't reach." Rosalie pointed out. I sighed. I was defeated. Nothing would change the mind of these two ladies.

"Fine." I sulked. Rosalie and Alice slapped high fives in the air. I groaned and hid my face into Edward's shoulder.

"So we are going shopping tomorrow! Be sure to be prepared, Bell. It's going to be so much fun!!" Alice squealed. I groaned even louder and Edward chuckled. I looked up from his shoulder and caught Jasper and Emmett sending apologetic looks at me. I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day.

"In the meantime, do you guys want to do something?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How about we go clubbing?" Rosalie suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Emmett said. I frowned at all of them.

"Are we even old enough?" I question.

"Well, I know the owner so he would gladly give us passes to go in." Jasper said.

"But you guys don't even drink. Neither do I." I protested.

"Aww. Don't be such a wet blanket, Bella." Alice whined.

I sighed and not wanting to disappoint them, I agreed.

"Yeah! Ok, so we meet back here in an hour's time." Alice cheered.

"Wait. One hour? What for?!" Emmett half shouted, shocked.

"Duh...Too get dressed." Alice said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. The boys groaned and so did I.

"You guys go ahead. Esme and I are too tired." Carlisle said. We nodded knowing that they need time alone. Alice dragged me upstairs to her room with Rosalie following us.

Alice released her grip on my shirt and I sat on her couch, Rosalie then sat beside me. Alice rummaged through her cupboard and threw out a few items at me. I caught them easily, advantage of being a vampire, and held one shirt out in front of me. It was an off-the-shoulder deep blue dress-shirt that had square-cut deep blue gems lining the neck line.

"Here try these on. I bought them earlier in preparation of your transformation." Alice said and paired up a few items before pressing them into my arms and pushing me to her bathroom. I sighed. It was just like Alice to prepare my clothes early. I began trying out an outfit. It was a cute bubble dress that was a mix of oranges, pinks and reds. I stepped out of the bathroom and gave them a little twirl. Alice looked at me and frowned.

"Nope." She shook her head. I went back in the bathroom. This was going to take a while. I changed into several outfits but they all never seem to satisfy her. I changed into the last outfit, consisting of the deep blue dress shirt that I saw just now and a pair of silver skinny jeans. I left the bathroom and raised my eyebrows at Alice. She was sitting alone there since Rosalie and went to get herself ready. Alice looked at me and squealed happily. _Finally._ I rolled my eyes.

"So this is it?" I asked her in a bored tone.

"Yup. Now lets get some make-up on you." Alice said and dragged me to sit in front of her dressing table. She looked at me—or, _analyzed_ me—and then clapped her hands together. She powdered my face a little first.

"Smile." She ordered. I did and she patted some blush onto my cheekbones. Then she picked up a tube of dark blue liquid eye shadow and massaged it onto both my eyelids. She dropped the tube, wiped her hand on a piece of tissue she prepared earlier and blended in some silver eye shadow next. She applied mascara next and then lip gloss to my lips before combing my hair into bouncy locks. She did the finishing touches and then announced that she was done. I looked into the mirror—she forced me to close my eyes when she applied all the make-up—and was amazed. I looked gorgeous, even sexy. Alice really knew how to work magic.

She smiled at me, obviously proud of her work and told me to wait outside as she got herself ready. She came out soon and was wearing a pink colour printed tube top and the same silver skinny jeans as mine. She had a few silver and gold bangles on her wrist and was wearing purple peep-toed sling-backs.

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten to pass you this." She passed me a box and opened it for me. She took the opportunity to slide on a dark blue and a silver bangle on my wrist as I stared at the shoes. I turned to look at her, shaking my head in disagreement.

"No way am _I_ going to wear heels. Balance problem, remember?" I pushed the loose bangles higher up my wrist.

"Yes way. _You_ are going to wear them. Besides, you can't possibly wear sneakers. And vampires are agile so you won't fall." Alice retorted. I sighed. Another lost case. I sat down at the first step of the stairs and fastened on the silver strappy heels that Alice gave me. I clicked on the buckle at the back of my ankle that held the heel onto my foot and stood up. I wobbled a little and expected that I would trip but surprisingly, I didn't, which was nice. I smiled at Alice.

"What did I tell ya? You didn't fall." She grinned.

"Shall we?" I said, grinning as well.

"We shall." Alice's grin got wider and she linked arms with me. We made it down the stairs without me tripping and the others looked up at us, stunned. Rosalie was already there, standing beside Emmett, dressed simply in a white racer back and over it was a double breasted buttoned up corset. Rosalie, too, wore skinny jeans except it was black and paired with matching black heels. Even dressed like that, she looked gorgeous. Alice headed over to Jasper.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous, Bella. Nice work Alice." Emmett complimented. I giggled and thanked him. I made my way over to Edward. I do hope he doesn't mind if I'm sticking to him. I wouldn't want to hang with Alice too much considering the fact that she has Jasper.

Edward held out a hand and I accepted it, smiling shyly at him. He grinned back.

"Let's rock and roll baby!" Emmett hooted and we all laughed. We followed him to his Jeep Wrangler. The four of us, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I crammed in the back whereas Rosalie sat in the passenger seat and Emmett, of course, in the driver's seat. He cranked up the radio and 'Mercy' by Duffy was blasting off the stereos. Alice and Rosalie sang along and I laughed. They were doing a very good imitation of Duffy's weird voice.

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward murmured into my ear, causing me to freeze. He definitely shocked me.

"Um...Thank you." I laughed nervously. He smiled an adorable crooked smile and I quickly turned away. If I was human, I bet I would be blushing like hell. He can really dazzle people.

"So where is this club we are going to, Emmett?" I asked, to ease the awkwardness in me. He was heading off the main road and deeper into a forest.

"Oh. You will like this one. It's special one. Just for vampires." He grinned at me through the rearview mirror. I shuddered. Even if I was one of them now, I still felt rather weird. The moon shone brighter and I felt uneasiness overwhelm me. Something bad was definitely going to happen.

­­­­­­­­

* * *

A/N: And this is it. I am so so sorry for the late update. Been busy, busy busy. And thanks so much, Viky for helping. Owe a lot to you. And great idea about the kick butt thing. Haha. I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off thinking of the possible danger. Haha. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Review!

Thanks Lady V-Chan!!

Stephanie


End file.
